At Least We Know That If We Die…
by Mika821
Summary: I am a quiet girl, who acts polite, but is really passionate at heart. I indirectly followed my mother's footsteps, and ran away from those who caused me oppression. OC/Moondoggie OC/Holland A little bit of Drama in it, too!
1. Pushing Them Away

**Hi guys... This is a new story I'm trying out. I recently got hooked on Eureka 7 and wanted to write a story on it.**

**Please give me some feedback on this because I think this chapter is kinda crappy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Story Title: At Least We Know That If We Die…<strong>

_**Summary:**_

I am a quiet girl, who acts polite, but is really passionate at heart. I indirectly followed my mother's footsteps, and ran away from those who caused me oppression. But in reality, I ran away from people who were trying to help me. Accompanied by close friends, we left our homes, and unknowingly put ourselves in danger.

Chapter 1: Pushing Them Away

_**Courage…**_

"What are you doing, Ms. Kallin?" the teacher asked.

"Just reading a book." I replied, not even looking up from said book.

The teacher repeated her question, like she didn't hear my answer.

I replied with the same words, but a bit louder than intended.

She pointed to the door, signaling me she wanted to talk to me privately.

_Great. Now I'm in trouble for something as paltry as reading a book._

"Look Mika, I've been lenient on you for the past few months, but I will not tolerate this in my classroom!"

"Ma'am, I was only-", I was cut off.

"Don't do it in my classroom, period!"

"But-", once again, cut off.

"No buts! It's bad enough you don't turn in work, but your aunt is trying to help you! Even worse, most of your family is in the military now!"

"…"

"What would you do if they saw you acting like this? How do you think they would feel? What about your aunt, the one who's been helping you all this time? How would she feel if all her hard work to help you goes to waste?"

"…"

"She tries hard to help you, she really does."

"….. Sorry, but I wasn't under the impression that I couldn't read a book in my own English class, nor the fact that you had to mention or involve yourself in my personal life."

"…"

_**It means acting bravely.**_

I walked back into the classroom, ending the argument with nothing but silence.

I sigh, heading for the school rooftop to cool off my mind.

* * *

><p>*~~~~~~~~On the Rooftop~~~~~~~~*<p>

Sitting down, I began to think of what happened earlier.

"Why would she mention that?" I muttered to myself, "She may be a teacher, but that doesn't mean that she had to tell me about things I already know!".

_Things I can't forget…_

I look up to the sky.

_These are just Unwanted Emotions all brought by something so trivial._

I close my eyes, and began to dream.

_**Doing what you believe to be right…**_

* * *

><p>*~~~~~~~~Afterschool~~~~~~~~*<p>

Here I am on my bed, drawing… again.

'I really should go and work that school project for History.' I thought, 'Once I finish this, I'll do it… hopefully.'

I was drawing a man I'd seen on a magazine. My friend, Collins, thinks he's really cool. Collins said that he was part of the military, but went AWOL and left. Now, he's a legendary lifter and fights against the military, along with his comrades, who share his beliefs.

In my opinion, they seem like a bunch of pirates to me, but in a good way.

They looked pretty cool and fought off the military for good treason, so I started to support them.

I also heard about this sport called 'lifting'. It's really popular, but not so much in my city. I stick to regular sports like soccer, tennis, and track. Though, it would be great to learn how to lift. It looks really cool.

And this guy I'm drawing, Holland Novack, is a genius at lifting. He created this great trick called a "cut-back drop-turn". Though, I question the yellow scarf he wears in most of the pictures I've seen. If he's supposed to be a cool genius, then why wear something bright? I guess it's for people to notice him more, since bright colors are pretty eye-catching.

I look down at my now-finished drawing.

It's a drawing of a poster I saw in a store of him. I told a picture of it with my camera I always carried. It… intrigued me. I got started on it as soon as I got home. Now it's another one of my finished products. I'm proud I got this done.

"Mika, it's time for dinner!" my aunt called.

"Okay! Coming!" I answered.

I go downstairs and into the kitchen. I started eating my dinner.

"Your teacher called me today."

"…"

"How many times do I have to tell you to-" My aunt started.

"To do what? Do my school work? Stop lazing around? What do you want me to do now?" I interrupted, my dinner now forgotten.

"Don't use that tone with me!" She said.

"I don't care! You aren't my mother anyways! Why should I listen to you?" I questioned.

"Because I'm the only one who can take care of you!"

"You say you take care of me, yet you don't even know me! You always have expectations for me, always pushing me! You say you try to help me, but really you're just pressuring and stressing me out even more!"

"Stop it! Just stop…" she nearly shrieked, "You're acting just like your mother!"

"Don't compare me to her! I'm my own person!" I yelled.

"You're living in the moment just like her!" she countered.

"You don't get it! I'm 14 years old! It's called 'being a teenager'! I'm not a baby!"

"What I _**do**_ get is that all you're doing is **wasting** your life!" she shouted.

"…"

…_**and telling the truth.**_

"Please, grow up and start acting like an adult. Don't end up like your mother. She did the same thing, and now she's dead." She said calmly.

"Just because she got drafted, doesn't mean that she's dead!"

"She wasn't the only one to get drafted. Your father and brothers are gone too! They all went away and never came back. They didn't send a letter or anything. Face it, Mikayla! They. Are. Dead. You need to get that through your thick skull and realize there's nothing you can do about it."

"…"

I look at her, speechless.

_I can't say anything…_

_I feel numb…_

_I need to get away from here…_

_I'll prove them wrong…_

_**This is what requires courage.**_

"Then I'll show you. I'll show you and everyone else that I'm not wasting my life. I am determined to prove **all of you** wrong!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for it being short. I hope it didn't suck. Please give me feedback so I can continue this story!<strong>


	2. Friendship Never Goes Away

Hey guys. Sorry for taking so long. Hope you like Chapter 2!

**Please tell me how I'm doing. I need some feedback on this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Story Title: At Least We Know That If Die…<strong>

_**Summary:**_

I am a quiet girl, who acts polite, but is really passionate at heart. I indirectly followed my mother's footsteps, and ran away from those who caused me oppression. But in reality, I ran away from people who were trying to help me. Accompanied by close friends, we left our homes, and unknowingly put ourselves in danger.

Chapter 2: Friendship Never Goes Away

Right now, I'm going to the hideout I go to after school. At this time, it's afternoon, the wind is starting to push cold air, and getting dark. This is one reason I dislike winter. Less hours of the day and more in the night. Did I mention I'm terrified of the dark? Not only that, but I'm also terrified of closed spaces, and being alone. And yes, I know I'm planning on leaving the city and traveling by myself. But, I'm determined to overcome that fear.

Despite this, I need to do four things:

**1. Go in the hideout; tell Rex and Joseph I'm leaving soon.**

**2. Gather all my things, head out.**

**3. Make escape plan, one that's well-thought out and actually works, then go through with it.**

**4. After my escape, I live my life how I want.**

_Just don't cry, Mika. Don't cry. If I'm going to do this, I have to be strong._

When I get to the door, I look through the window to see if they were there. The place really didn't change, even after all the time Rex, Joseph, and I spent together in it. This is one of the places I'm gonna miss the most.

"When is she gonna get here, Rex?"

"She should be here by now."

And they were right; I was here, but to give them my farewell…

I enter the hideout. Joseph was the first to spot me.

"Hey, it's Mika! How my little cutie doing?" Joseph chirped brightly.

I smiled as the raven haired boy walked towards me.

"Good. But first, I have an announcement to make." I declared.

"Okay then, spit it out kid." Rex said, interested.

"I'm… going away" I said.

"Aww… You're moving? That sucks." Joseph said gloomy.

"No, I'm getting out of this place."

"…" Silence. I didn't need to look at their faces. It was obvious that they were shocked.

"You're kidding me, right? You can't go and travel by yourself!" Rex said, disbelieving.

"I can! I've had enough of this city! There's nothing to do here! I'm not going to stay here where the military will draft me soon enough! And there's nothing else in this damn city to actually live for!" I shouted.

I started gathering my things. When I finished, I look at my friends of six years.

"I'm leaving, because there's no reason for to stay here any longer!"

I left the hideout. Unknown to them, I let a tear slide off my face.

_Damn it._

* * *

><p>*~~~~~~On A Random Rooftop~~~~~~*<p>

I look over the city I was born in.

_This is probably the most important decision in my whole life. But I need to be ready if I'm ever gonna prove anyone wrong in the end._

Suddenly, all I see is white.

"Hey, why don't you be like normal people?" a calm, bored voice asked.

I yelped and, thanks to quick reflexes, and hit the person's arm. But, also thanks to my reflexes, I hit my head against the chimney (that was made of bricks) sticking out the roof.

"Ow!" I grunted in pain. I grabbed my head, trying to soothe the pain I felt.

"Is that all you got? You wouldn't even be able to fight someone off by yourself."

I look up and see Rex in front of me, unfazed.

"Shut up, dumbass! Did you have to scare me like that?" I growled, still trying to soothe the pain in my head.

"Yes, yes I did." He answered smartly.

I should've seen that kind of answer coming from him.

"Well, _why_ in the _hell_ did you do it in the first place?" I asked curtly, getting frustrated by the white-haired teen in front of me. I know I had an attitude, but right now I'm having a headache. When I'm in pain, I go into one of 4 states. At this moment, I'm in a _very_ irritated state, 0.001 of a step from a _pissed off_ one.

"I already answered one of your questions, and yet you don't have enough courtesy to answer mine?" Rex shot at me.

"Yeah, that doesn't seem too fair, now does it Mika?" I looked at the source of the new voice. It was Joseph. That figures, he and Rex are so close, it's like they're a couple. Oh yeah, that's because they _are_ one.

* * *

><p>*~~~~~~At Our Hideout~~~~~~*<p>

I'm close to maiming these two morons I dare call my friends. They kept asking me non-stop to answer Rex's question. I already told them that I'd answer when we get to the hideout. I forgot the question anyway. I couldn't concentrate because they were now whining until my answer was said.

"**Te lo juro por Dios…**" I sighed, feeling defeat creep over me. I hate it when they do this. Determined bastards.

"Don't start talking Spanish on us again!Joseph exclaimed.

"You should've taken the class." I said bluntly.

"It's not my fault that I don't understand the language!"

"That plus you always have high scores in Spanish class." Rex muttered, but we still heard it.

"Okay. Joseph, even though you don't understand it, it's not like you can't. You're the one who didn't take the class. Rex, I have high scores because I study and practice the language verbally, while you don't. Also, you can't lower your voice. Get some help on that. Now, what was Rex's question because we got way off topic." I said all in one go. That's a mouth-full.

**(Warning: Random Moment: Might cause confusion. You can skip this if you want.)**

"Plus, I think the readers are either confused or bored." Joseph pointed out.

"Yeah Rex, we are the reader's source of entertainment! That's why we're here in the first place!" I said, acknowledging Joseph's point.

"Well, what about the writer? Isn't she the one who's writing this?" Rex shot at me.

"Don't question the freaking writer! She created us, dumbass! Besides, just like she made us, she can erase us!" I shot back.

"…" Rex is speechless for once.

"She got you this time Rex." Joseph said to Rex.

"…Shut up. Can we get back to the plot of this chapter?" Rex said, looking defeated.

"Great. Now, what was Rex's question? I forgot." I said, getting back to the plot.

Rex and Joseph shrugged, signaling that that forgot as well.

"…Well, this is just-" I stopped, noticing something.

A piece of paper swayed like a feather as it fell to the ground. I picked up the paper, and read it. I then realized it was the question we tried to remember, thankfully, from our Creator.

"Awesome!" I finished, feeling grateful. I gave the paper to Rex. He read the paper, crippled it, and threw it somewhere.

**(Random Moment Over: Let the Story Resume!)**

"I said 'why don't you be like normal people?'" Rex repeated.

"What do you mean by that?" I said, not sure whether to take that as an insult or not.

"He means, of all the places to hide, why go here? Most of the people we know go to their house or go to an isolated area." Joseph explained.

"Well, I'm not like normal people. Besides, where else would I go to get a full view of the stars in this city?" I replied "Besides, there's not really a word such as 'normal' in my vocabulary. I prefer the term 'regular'."

Rex seemed satisfied with the answer I gave him. He then plopped down on the roof, sitting next to me. Joseph followed by sitting down as well. We just sat there for a bit, looking at the site before us, in solitude.

"…So you're really gonna leave?" Joseph said softly, breaking the silence.

"…Yeah." I said, sure of myself.

"When?"

"In a few days. I still need a plan and give my good-byes to people."

"Where are we meeting at?"

I sat up and looked at Joseph confused.

"What's with all the questions? And what's with `we`? I'm going by myself, remember?"

Joseph sat up as well and looked passed Rex to make eye contact with me.

"By 'we', I mean Rex and I are coming with you." Joseph stated bluntly.

"Huh? But-", Joseph cut me off.

"This is an offer you can't refuse! Even if you say no, we'll come with you anyways." He gave me a thumbs up.

I sighed inwardly, already feeling complete defeat sweep over me. I should've known better than to say I was leaving to them, then thinking they'd understand. But, I didn't understand that they wouldn't leave me alone, let alone see me leaving them.

"Besides," Rex started, catching our attention, "you're useless by yourself. If you actually left on your own, you'd be back in 2 or 3 days."

"Thanks for having so much faith in me." I said sarcastically.

Rex then put a finger in my face, signaling he wasn't done talking. He better put that finger away or he's gonna lose it.

"As I was saying, we're coming with you whether you like it or not. So this isn't really an offer, since you have no choice. Think of it as a… requirement, for lack of a better word. Tha-", Rex was cut off, this time by Joseph.

"Basically, he means you are required to bring us with you, since you'll need the help we provide you on a daily basis. Face it; you can't do this without us." Joseph explained for Rex. Said person who was cut off glared at the Joseph with his piercing, green eyes as Joseph continued, "Plus, we have reasons for leaving too."

Now, I was intrigued, wanting to know of their reasons for leaving this godforsaken city that held no future with the generations to come.

"Really? What reasons are those?" I questioned, my words heavily laced with curiosity. Just as my voice, I couldn't hide the emotion in my eyes, which clearly showed interest.

Joseph smiled and replied, "Well, my reason is to see different things as we travel. I really hope to see something unique of the sort."

Now, he knows that last sentence wasn't even close to satisfying my curiosity. "What kind of 'unique'?" I pressed on.

"Like, for example, extra-terrestrials (aliens). Though, I really do have my eyes on this one species. They're called 'Coralians'. They seem very interesting, especially since their origins are a complete mystery to me." He explained.

Yep, people, he's science nerd. But, truthfully, that's one of the most awesome people you can have as your friends. He has a mature personality, but he really has a childish nature. He has a lot of curiosity too, but mostly if it's science-related.

Then, there's Rex… Lord, help us all.

"Well, my reason is to travel with my boyfriend, meet Gekkostate, and learn to lift." Rex said, getting our attention. Have I mentioned he _**loves **_attention?

"Aww, thanks Rex, but we are traveling **with** Mika, right Rex?" Joseph said sweetly. But I did't let it fool me. He hates when Rex leaves me out of the equation.

"With Mika." Rex muttered. He hated people correcting him.

"Cool." I said.

"So now that we got that over with, how 'bout we get on something more productive?" Joseph said.

"Okay… Here's a good question for ya, kid." Rex said.

"'Kay, shoot." I said, preparing myself for a dumb question.

"What's your plans for getting out of here?"

I froze. _That was a good question. One I __**wasn't prepared**__ for. Well, not that I wasn't prepared for it, more like I __**wanted to **__**avoid**__ that __**specific**__ question. __**Shit.**_

I hesitated. "Well, that's not important right now…"

"How's that **not** important?"

I laughed nervously. "Well, you see-… I was-… I didn't-…" I stopped talking and took a breath to calm myself down.

Rex and Joseph knew something was wrong. Okay, as long as I don't say my famous line that I always say when I don't do I was supposed to do, I'm good. As long as I don't say it...

"Well, you see, what had happened was…" I trailed off as I realized what had just come out of my mouth. Damn it!

Joseph's eyes widened at what I said. Of course he would figure it out.

"Wait, you don't mean to tell us…" Joseph started.

Rex's eyes widened. Looks like he caught up with us.

"You don't have a plan?"

* * *

><p>Yep, that's how it ends. I hope you liked it and I'll get another chapter up soon!<p>

Please Review!


	3. A Message In Plain Sight

******This is going to seem either really weird or really funny. Anyways, enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Story Title: At Least We Know That If Die…<strong>

_**Summary:**_

I am a quiet girl, who acts polite, but is really passionate at heart. I indirectly followed my mother's footsteps, and ran away from those who caused me oppression. But in reality, I ran away from people who were trying to help me. Accompanied by close friends, we left our homes, and unknowingly put ourselves in danger.

Chapter 3: A Message In Plain Sight

_My head aches. I see nothing but darkness. I run. Where am I going? I don't even know. Suddenly, it's harder to breathe. My movements are slowing. It's harder to run. I can't move my feet anymore. I feel like I'm sinking. I'm drowning. I can't move. Now, I'm falling. What's with place? The fall seems endless. I felt like I wanted to plummet to the ground already. I see people. They're saying something, but their words fell on deaf ears. I'm numb. Hands. Hands go up in the air, like there waiting or reaching for something. Did they catch me? I don't know that either. I didn't notice anything. I felt little drops of water fall on my face. But only barely. I think its rain. I don't know anything. But the only thing I knew, somehow, I was safe._

I sat up quickly in my bed, but my eyes were still closed. My breath was deep, slow, and calming. But my heart was beating fast, as if it were panicking.

"Crazy…" I muttered, shaking my head. I got up and did my morning routine. After breakfast, I said bye to my aunt and walked to school.

As I walked on the sidewalk, I passed by the local auto shop. I sighed, wishing the mechanics sold ref boards at their shop. But they don't, and that sucks.

I see my school in the distance. _'Time for school' _I thought, hoping things would be good today.

* * *

><p>*~~~~~~After School~~~~~~*<p>

I walked home, tired from school. I had to do homework. I would do it at the hideout, but Joseph said I wasn't allowed back unless I had a legit plan to escape. So, I have to do that too. Knowing them, they're probably working on their own plans. Joseph would have some good or great plans, but Rex… He would make a great leader, but not a good planner at all. If we used his plans, there will be a 100% chance that we'll get caught or killed.

Shaking my head gently, I finally reached my house and started on homework.

I was taking a cat-nap. Actually, it's more like_ trying _to take one. After I finished my homework for once, I decided to take a 30-minute (2-hour) break before I start thinking of some escape plans. So, I thought I'd go to sleep. But every time I closed my eyes, events from last night's dream kept recurring in my mind. It was freaking annoying at first, now it's just freaking me the hell out.

I exhaled so I could calm myself down. That had to be a dream. It's too crazy and confusing to be real.

'But wasn't it more of a nightmare than a dream?' a distant voice said in my head.

Great, my conscience. My insane voice of "common sense" wants to have an argument with my mind, which is even more insane. Well, I can't say argument. Either it's going to annoy me, or give me a cryptic message about something. I'm leaning on the first choice though.

'Okay, it was a nightmare. You're right, now leave.' I thought.

'You're missing the point…' it lightly chided.

'What point am I missing? It's not that big of a deal.'

'Recall the events in the dream. Weren't they unusual?'

'Yeah, so what? Almost all bad dreams are like that.'

'But weren't they also familiar as well?'

'I don't get what you're trying to say.'

I heard the voice sigh, probably because of my thick-headedness.

'Your dreams are successions of images, ideas, emotions, and sensations that occur involuntarily in the mind during certain stages of sleep. Dreams have been seen as a connection to the unconscious.'

"What does that have to do with anything!"

'The events in dreams are generally outside the control of the dreamer, with the exception of lucid dreaming, where the dreamer is self-aware.'

"Okay?"

'Alright, here's something simple for you. What emotions did you feel when you had your dream?'

"Well..." I trailed off.

'Did you ever think that your dream was connected to reality itself?'

"I-"

'Didn't think so.'

"…I still don't get it though."

'You're preparing to leave this city, right? Well, despite this, your mind isn't ready to leave."

"Huh?"

"Your mind is thinking of the people you've communicated with over the years. All of the memories you've had here. If you just left, you would be distracted because you would be focus on the things you did here. Soon enough, you'll want to go home."

"You're saying that I'm not gonna be able to leave, because my mind doesn't want to leave?"

"That's part of the reason you can't leave."

"Then what the hell's the **entire** reason! I need a **full** explanation here!"

"Fine. You know the whole thing about the mind, heart, and body, right?"

"Yeah, but isn't it 'mind, body, and soul'?"

"The heart's part of it, too."

"But no one cares about that part, 'cause that's pretty obvious."

"Well they should care."

"But they don't."

"Who's the smartest out of the both of us?"

"… Is that a rhetorical question?"

"Look, damn it! I'm smarter than you! Why? 'Cause I say so, therefore I am!"

"…"

"So, shut your mouth and keep it that way unless I permit you to do so, or so help me-"

"Alright, fine! Just please, tell me your point."

"Your mind, body, heart, and soul aren't in synch."

"Wh-"

"Shut. The hell. Up. Anyways, your heart is scared that you've come to such a decision to leave, your mind just want to have freedom, the body is burdened, but your soul really is torn between this."

"..."

"... I permit you to speak?"

"Thank you. I see where you're trying to go, but..."

"I really can't give any more hints, even though they were completely obvious."

"Wa-"

"You'll have to do the rest on your own. Bye!"

"Hold up!" Too late. It's gone.

Damn it to hell! What the flipping hell was that all about?

I look down to see that while I was mentally occupied, my body kinda took over. In my hands were my note book and a pencil. I opened it up, and wrote a poem on a blank sheet. After writing the poem, I turned the page to write something else. Instead of seeing another blank sheet of paper, I saw numbers. Lots of them. Flipping the pages, I noticed I had filled 6 pages of the notebook with numbers. I don't remember doing this. I must've done this when I was talking to my conscience. Then I saw that at the top of each page was the same title, which was 'Every 4 Numbers'. What does that mean?

Okay, that's it. I've seen many weird things in my short life, but this goes in my top five. It's time for a visit to Joey's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry it took so long. I had to have my friends proofread this before I updated. Tell me what you think, ok?<strong>


End file.
